Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger : Shogan Shadoku Ikai!
by Dragon World
Summary: Captain Marvelous and Tayoku (GokaiGold) must face an evil Space Shogan Shadoku named "Ikai". Super Sentai is not belonged to me or my client KamenRiderExcalibur, enjoy the movie, and what do you guys think on the idea of FNAF Story 2?
1. MOVIE

**SU-U-PER HERO TIME!**

**Kamen Rider OOO : The Next Generation!**

**GOOOOOOKAIGER!**

* * *

The Gokai Galleon flew through the air, right above the clouds as usual, "Oi...Where is Gai anyway?" Marvelous asked Joe, "No clue.." he answered. Neither did Luka, Doc, or Ahim know the whereabouts of Gai Ikari, "I guess we should use this chance to find some treasure.." Marvelous suggested, "Oi Bird! Start Navigating!" he ordered, Navi flew up from his spot on the Captain's chair, "YOSHA! Let's Treasure Navigate!" Navi shouted while banging herself into the wall, onto Marvelous' head, and onto the ceiling, "Tayoku...Found something interesting..." Navi said before passing out, "Tayoku-san? We haven't heard of him for a while now.." Doc reminded, Marvelous nodded, as well as the other three, "Well..Let's go get Tayo-kun!" Ahim said, Marvelous smirked, "I bet I know where that treasure is!" he bragged, running out of the ship to find Tayoku.

* * *

**(BONUS SCENE NAME : BACK TO BACK DUEL!)**

* * *

Tayoku was standing in front of a large treasure chest, glaring at it closely, his concentration was turned to a strange creature that appeared behind him and the box, "Who are you? Have you come to take the treasure I found?" Tayoku got up from his position and pulled out one of his GokaiSabres, "_No...I have come for the treasure **I **found..._" the creature responded, readying his blade to strike, Tayoku did the same with a growl, "**Gokai Change!**" he charged forward and changed to GokaiGold as he slashed at the creature, "Otabake Ikai! (Destroyer of Worlds Ikai!)" he growled, slashing at the beast with both GokaiSabres he carried, ***GEEEEEKIRANGER!**" he changed to a Silver version of GekiRed, with silver shoulder pads like claws and a gold blade on the right boot, he charged forward and kicked at Ikai many times, "**GekiSilver!**" he called out, Tayoku jumped up and slashed at Ikai with a Silver Tiger blade, ***DEEEEEEEKARANGER!*** his suit changed to DekaMaster as he charged forward, he used the Howl Blade DekaMaster held to slash at Ikai, who was dodging quicker then Tayoku could slash. "**Dobutsu Change! (Alternation Change!)**" Ikai punched into Tayoku's stomach and flung him back, knocking him into a tree before he fell to the ground, Gai came to see GokaiGold on the ground, groaning in pain. "Tayoku-chan!" Gai ran forward to help his friend, but was stopped by Ikai's slash to his chest. Flung back by the powerful strike, Gai changed to GokaiSilver and slashed at Ikai, "Tayoku?!" Gai went to check on Tayoku, but the golden pirate wasn't waking up. "Tayoku!" Gai yelled angrily, he lifted the Gokai Spear and charged towards Ikai, ***ZYUUUUUURANGER!*** Gai changed to Dragon Ranger and used the DragDagger to fire beams at Ikai, ***DAAAAAIIIIRANGER!*** he changed to Kiba Ranger and punched at Ikai even more before pulling out the Tiger Dagger, using it to slash even more then he punched at Ikai. ***OOOOOHHHRANGER!*** Gai's suit changed to King Ranger as he used the King Staff to strike down Ikai, paralyzing him for a finisher, ***FINAL WAAAAAAAVE!*** Gai lifted the Gokai Spear, ready to finish off Ikai, "**Gokai Super Nova!**" he created a slash wave and sent it flying into Ikai, knocking him back before changing back to human state, "Tayoku!" Gai tried to wake him up, he turned to see Marvelous and the other two, Joe widened his eyes when he saw Tayoku on the ground, almost lifeless. "Tayoku!" Joe ran over, as well as Doc, Luka, and Ahim, Marvelous looked up to see Ikai, "So...You messed with our crew, eh? Well big mistake! Hade ni Ikuze!" he challenged the beast and the two went into combat, ***GOOOOKAIGER!*** Marvelous changed to Gokai Red and charged towards Ikai, but Ikai stopped before he could even strike Marvelous, sparking up and changing to a human state, his hair was blonde with a red stroke down the right center piece of hair, he wore a black jacket and pair of black jeans, as well as a Red T-Shirt under it and a red wristband, "_Guess we failed for today..._" he said while his eyes glew bright red, Gokai Red changed back to Marvelous as the man in front of him fell to his knees.

* * *

"_We guess that you can strike better then we expected...DIE!_" He blasted Marvelous and the crew back with red flare, knocking them into a portal before his eyes stopped glowing, "Bye Bye Earth, for now..." he said undemonic, he jumped into the portal before it closed, "Katsumi Kengo..." Marvelous remembered the day when he was battling against Ikai on his way to where he had found Luka. Tayoku woke up to see the area, "Minna...GET DOWN!" he warned just in time, meteors crashed the areas they had jumped from. "Ikuzo!" Marvelous took lead, "Ok!" the others responded, they all pulled out their Ranger Keys and placed them into their Mobirates, ***GOOOOOKAIGER!*** the whole team transformed together, becoming the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. "_Just who are you? We really think we should know..._" The man known as Ikai asked, "We? Who's we?" Tayoku was confused, but he shook his head and charged forward, slashing at Kengo at the exact right time, Kengo had transformed to Ikai before blasting back GokaiGold.

* * *

"**GokaiRed!**"

"**GokaiBlue!**"

"**Gokai Yellow!**"

"**GokaiGreen!**"

"**GokaiPink!**"

"**Goooooooooooooooookai...Silver!**"

"**Gokai~GOLD!**"

"**Kaizoku Sentai...GOKAIGER!**"

* * *

Marvelous and Tayoku both jumped into the air before slashing at Ikai, Joe and Luka slashed at Ikai with duel GokaiSabres, "HA!" Doc and Ahim blasted at the creature, giving Gai a chance to use the Gokai Spear (Blast Mode) to shoot into the chestplate of Ikai's armor, "_Darn...This body...Will have no...USE...TO...ME!_" Ikai said while sparking up, a red, dark red, and violet aura'd energy ball flew out of Kengo's body, changing to Ikai itself. Kengo's hair changed to a black shaggy hairstyle, and his eyes changed to a dark, almost unnoticable shade of green, "So...My body has finally generated? GREAT!" Ikai admired himself, Kengo looked at his hands and the monster in front of him, "Nani?" Kengo asked himself, but his thoughts were off himself, as for the beast in front of him charged towards the Gokaigers. "GOKAIGERS!" shouted Kengo, he had to do something, "Yosha! **Bakuryu** **Change!**" he called out, he appeared to be wearing the Bakuryu Tyranno DinoBrace under the left sleeve, he gained a white flash over his body before gold covered it, the Bakuryu symbol covered the chest and changed him into the AbaRed suit, "**Roaring spirit of the T-Rex! AbaRed!**" he called out, then charged forward to help the Gokaigers.

* * *

**PLAY SONG KAIZOKU SENTAI GOKAIGER**

* GokaiRed-Pink changed to Go-Onger forms, as GokaiSilver changed to a Male version of Go-On Silver and GokaiGold to Go-On Gold, "Ikuzo!" they all charged and slashed at Ikai, giving him an even harder time trying to find out what was going on, ***DEEEEKARANGER!*** the crew changed to DekaRanger forms and slashed/punched at Ikai even faster, ***MAAAAGIRANGER!*** GokaiGold changed to Gokaiger form as the others changed to Magiranger forms and battled against Ikai, ***GEEEEKIRANGER!*** Marvelous and Joe changed to Gekiranger forms and punched Jyuken energy into Ikai's stomach, launching him into the ground before a big bang was commensed.

**SONG OVER!**

* * *

Ikai smirked as he got up, his armor glew bright red before completely covering his body, his armor grew megasized before attempting to step on the Gokaigers, ***AAAAABARANGER!*** Marvelous and Gai changed to Abaranger form and lifted up the armor's foot, "IKUZO!" ***FINAL WAAAAAAAAAVE!*** the GokaiSabres, GokaiSpear, and Gokai Blasters glew brightly, they all slashed/fired colorful slash waves and blasts that mixed together, causing an even more powerful beam to hit the giant armor. The Gokai Galleon and GouJyuDrill flew through the air, ***GOOOOKAI GALLEON! / HASHIN! GOOOOOOOUJYUDRILL!*** GokaiRed, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink jumped into the Gokai Galleon, it glowed in the five colors and changed to Gokai-Oh immediately, ***KASSEI! GOKAI-OH!*** the five called out inside the giant robot the Galleon changed into, ***GOOOOOUJYUJIN!*** the GouJyuDrill changed to the GouJyuJin, "**KASSEI! GOOOOOUJYUJIN!**" Gai called out from inside of the GouJyuJin, both robots fought against Ikai's own robot as GokaiGold pulled out a Golden Blank Ranger Key and inserted it into the Mobirate he had held, ***GOOOOKAI JOKAN!*** a gigantic Gold and Black robotic Dragon flew through the air and down to GokaiGold's reach to jump in. After jumping into the Gokai Jokan, he inserted the Blank Gold Ranger Key into the key hole on his controls and turned it, ***MAAAAASTER JOKAN!*** the Gokai Jokan glowed bright Gold, the GouJyuJin disassembled and the arms attached to the sides of the Gokai Jokan's body, as it changed to Robot mode position, the legs of the GouJyuJin split apart and the pieces attached to the arms, legs, head, wings, and opened chestplate of the robot. "**KASSEI! MASTER JOKAN!**" GokaiGold and GokaiSilver called out, the two pilotted the robot to fight against Ikai, the Master Jokan flew into the air as Gold and Silver aura surrounded it, "**Ranger Key! SET!**" the seven shouted, the Master Jokan's drill hand began to open to reveal a beam cannon, "**GouJyuCannon Fire!**" the two pilots fired the cannon and the beam hit Ikai, knocking his robottic armor down, "_Darn...Guess I'll have to do it **my **way!_" Ikai said from inside the robot, it charged forward and slashed at the Gokai-Oh, knocking it into the air before elbowing the Master Jokan, "**RANGER KEY! SET!**" the GaoLion came down and attached itself to the Gokai-Oh to form the Shinken Gokai-Oh, "Yosh! Ikuze!" Shinken Gokai-Oh charged forward and slashed at Ikai's machine. "**JOKAN PUNISHER : MASTER PUNCH!**" Shinken Gokai-Oh moved out of the way so that the Master Jokan could get a massive punch slammed into Ikai, causing him to explode from the impact quickly.

* * *

"Now that that's over...Why don't we go get some Ice Cream?" Gai suggested for their victory, "Alright then...But the first bite is mine..." Marvelous ran towards the Ice Cream shop and Gai ran after. Ikai appeared behind Tayoku and Luka, in position of attack, "Baka!" Tayoku punched Ikai in the face before changing to GokaiGold and slashed at Ikai. "Ikuzo!" The others transformed, but were delayed by Ikai Soldiers, so Ikai and GokaiGold were in a duel, "You're pretty good, Gold...But I'm better!" Ikai kicked his blade into his hand and slashed at GokaiGold. GoseiBlack appeared next to GokaiGold, "Agri! You're here to help, too?" GokaiGold asked, the two went back to back, until GoseiBlack slashed at GokaiGold and shapeshifted to reveal it was really Ikai disguised. "Ikai!" GokaiGold growled, but a Red blur punched at Ikai, knocking him back two steps. "GokaiGold! We'll take care of this! Go to your team! Hurry!" The red blur said, changing to a man in red armor, "Ikuzo!" he charged towards Ikai and kicked at him even more.

* * *

Gokai Gold smirked, "I'll leave it to you then, chow!" he left in a flash, using AbareKiller's speed up power, ***TRANSPORT!*** the red armored agent looking fighter gained a sword in his hand and used it to slash at Ikai, "**Red Buster!**" he called out, "**Blue Buster!**" a man in a blue version of the suit Red Buster wore called out, following the Role Call routine, "**Yellow Buster!**" a girl in a yellow girl version of the suit said, shooting Ikai in the Role Call. "**Tokumei Sentai...Go-Busters!**" The three called out, then charged in to fight against Ikai, Red Buster amazingly jumped over Ikai's sword and slashed his back. "Hah!" Blue Buster punched his chest, sending Ikai flying with a large pulse of energy. ***CUSTOM MORPHIN' TIME!*** Armor flew around the three and attached to them, "Ikuzo!" Red Buster shouted, the three charged forward with their swords and slashed at Ikai, giving him an even harder time to even attack. Ikai laughed while sparking up red energy, "_I see...So...You're the ones Basco told me about? Glad I got to see your power...**Morphin Time**..._" Ikai changed to a human form, the exact same state of when he possesed Kengo, except wearing a red jacket, black pair of jeans, grey boots, and green gloves. "So...You've brought me to my human form...Well...**Let's Morphin!**" A copy of Red Buster's armor appeared on Ikai (Human State), except the Red was encased inside flame marks covering a purple armor. '_Shokenger..._' Red Buster remembered something, he charged forward and slashed at "Shokenger" with the Tokumei Sword, "Hiromu! Ikuzo!" Blue Buster shouted, Red Buster slashed back Shokenger before leaving with Blue Buster and Yellow Buster. Shokenger changed back to Ikai while walking away, a grey skull ship flew down to Ikai so he could enter.

* * *

***FINAL WAAAAAAAAAVE!*** The seven Gokaigers held their sabres, readying for the finishers, "**Gokai Scramble!**" the first five fired their Gokai Blasters, then slashed a slash wave into the blasts to make it shape like a bow, shooting it into the Ikai Soldiers surrounding them. "**Gokai Legend Dream!**" GokaiSilver Gold Mode and the spirits of the sixths slashed at the Ikai Soldiers, "**Excalibur Double!**" GokaiGold charged forward and slashed at the Ikai Soldiers with his Duel Gokai Sabres, "Finisher!" he finished them with a complete cut through. All Ikai Soldiers around exploded, following with the Gokaigers changing to normal and falling to the ground.

* * *

"To the Ice Cream!" Marvelous directed, they were definitely going to get Ice cream after this tiring a battle, "Agatta..." Tayoku prayed that they would be able to always get together. "DOC! MEAT!" Marvelous and Tayoku demanded back at GokaiGalleon, "Nani?" Gai and Joe were surprised, they just got ice cream, they still want more? Surprising. "Ara! Ara...I'll make some, alright?" Marvelous and Tayoku smirked, Ahim looked up at the picture of Tayoku's parents, if Marvelous really knew Tayoku's parents, why didn't he mention them when Tayoku first came? Was it that Marvelous didn't wanna make Tayoku feel bad? "YOSHA!" The group shouted in victory!

* * *

**Ending Song for Movie : Super Hero Getter (Plus Tayoku) **


	2. CHARACTERS OF STORY

**Characters**

**Captain Marvelous : The mighty captain of the crew, had also been the first to escape the Zangyack army.**

**Joe Gibken : The second to join the Gokaiger crew, and the first to gain a Mobirate from Marvelous.**

**Luka Milify : A treasure thief that was captured by Zangyack for steeling their jewels, Marvelous found the girl interesting and set her free, on the cost of her joining the two on the journey, was also the second to gain a Mobirate from Marvelous.**

**Don Dogoier : A man who served as a engineer/blacksmith for the Zangyack, until he met Luka, who taught him how the Zangyacks weren't the good guys. Also the third to gain a Mobirate from Marvelous and also declared "Legendary Hero, 'Don Dogoier'" on his planet, but referred to as "Doc".**

**Ahim De Famille : Former Princess of the Planet Famille and Gokai Pink of the Gokaigers, surprising, right? Well, she wanted to become a pirate so that the other survivors of her world could know she's alive and fighting the Zangyack, Marvelous accepted her for that exact fact. She's also the most kind in the Gokaiger team and the most serious next to Captain Marvelous, Gai Ikari, and Takeru Tayoku.**

**Gai Ikari : A human who mainly was the biggest, literally biggest, fan of Super Sentai ever, when a little girl was in danger of being hit by a car, he risked his life to save her. He was later sent to the hospital and got a dream, a dream meeting Dragon Ranger (Suit Only) and AbareKiller (Dr. Nakadai), and TimeFire (Suit Only). Being given the Gokai Silver Ranger Key and Gokai Changer by Dr. Nakadai, being able to change Gokai Silver with the ability to use or fuse any Super Sentai member's power.**

**Takeru Tayoku : Unable to remember his parents, he was born on the same planet as Captain Marvelous, who has met his parents before they were exterminated by the Zangyack population. He swore to gain revenge, but his revenge was changed into power as when he got onto Planet Famille (Before it was destroyed), he could feel a power flow through him and it changed to the Gokai Gold Ranger Key. He gained the Jokan Mobirate when he fought against the Dark Gokaigers on Earth, the earth's protectors knew that he couldn't do it on his own without something more than just normal swords.**

**Shogan Shadoku Ikai : Truly supposed to be Tayoku's Dark Side, but isn't revealed until "Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger : Shogan Shadoku Ikai", but was almost defeated by the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and finished by the Gokai-Oh, GouJyuJin, and the GouJyuJin also combined with the Gokai Jokan (Gokai Gold's Kaizoku Machine) to form the Master Jokan.**

**Kengo Katsumi : Kengo was a young teen who was with his friends, until the three became the three new Abarangers, including AbareBlack and the new AbareKiller. As AbaRed, his job as leader is to pretty much, lead.**

**Navi : Her name is Navi because she Navigates prophecies so that she can figure out how to get Grand Powers for the Gokaigers, but mostly for Marvelous.**


End file.
